The invention relates generally to systems and methods to provide lighting. More specifically, the invention is a system and method for modular lighting (collectively the “system”).
Modular lighting typically involves string lighting (which is sometimes referred to as strand lighting) and such lighting is used primarily outdoors. There have been remarkably few changes to string lighting technologies over the past 100 years. String lighting typically relies on plastic coated wires connected in either parallel or serial circuits to deliver power to one or more bulbs from a power source. String lighting does not provide for a lot of opportunities for configuration by the end user. Instead, users of string lighting typically constrain their purposes and goals around the limitations of the particular strand of string lighting. String lighting can be difficult to use in a time efficient manner, but the prior art provides little in terms of alternatives.
The system can be more fully understood upon reading the summary that is discussed briefly below.